


Unholy Movements

by meiwai



Series: OFF kinkmeme fills [4]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, add-ons, hula-hooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiwai/pseuds/meiwai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another fill for the OFF kinkmeme prompt! </p><p>In which the (gender-neutral) player uses the Batter's add-ons' as hula hoops<br/>Bonus if the Batter gets hot and bothered by all the hip swinging and initiates sexy times<br/>GO WILD<br/>(please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Movements

They were resting on the rooftop of a house in the Elsens' Residential area, having just purified the small community of spectral adversaries within a short timer that the Player could see but the Batter could not. 

The Player got up from their squatting position by the Batter's feet against a wall and stretched with a sigh of relief. They hummed in contentment and turned to the Batter, who was still leaning against the wall. 

"Let me borrow Alpha a bit," they said lightheartedly, and without waiting for an answer they gestured with the middle three fingers of their right hand and Alpha floated amiably towards them, hovering in the air at the Player's chest level. 

The Player gripped the Add-On and it buzzed against their skin faintly. The Batter raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see. I haven't done this since I was a kid." The Player brought Alpha over their head and held the add-on by their waist. "Is this alright?" They murmured. Alpha made an amplified, tonal noise which the Player took as assent. 

As the Batter watched, curious, the Player pushed Alpha counter-clockwise around their waist and began rotating their hips, balancing the ring's motion at their naval level with their swinging. 

'Oh,' the purifier realized. 

The player twisted rhythmically a few more seconds, Alpha circling them contentedly, then stopped Alpha with a hand, pushing the Add-On down to their knees, where it hovered. 

The Batter realized his mouth had been open. His closed it. He cleared his throat. "Why did you stop?"

"My jacket..." The player was facing away from him, and pulled said jacket over their head. "It's better if it doesn't get in the way..."

'Oh.'

The shirt the Player had been wearing rode up with the movements, and the Batter was greeted with precious inches of the flat expanse of the player's back revealed to his eyes. The muscle of the Player's lower back was pulled taut, their buttocks pushed outwards and arms above their head as they slipped the jacket's sleeves off their arms. 

The Player bent to drop their Jacket to the side on the floor, their butt still protruding and shirt still ridden up ever so slightly, and the Batter's mouth went dry. He'd glimpsed the waistband of black underwear. 

The Player turned around, back to the Batter, and grinned shyly. They lifted Alpha back above their hipbones and resumed their motions. The swing of their hips was hypnotic. The Batter's lips parted as he began to breathe through his mouth. 

"It's really fun! It's good exercise too. It's 'hula-hooping'." The Player lifted their arms above their head again, stretching with their upper body, pushing their chest out with their inhaling, while still maintaining the rotations of the glowing Add-On around and around their waist. The Batter stared, fascinated. The Player's shirt hem fluttered with the alternating pressure of the ring, revealing flashes of stomach and the sharp dip of one hipbone and oh god there was that sliver of black again and the Batter wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. 

He walked towards the Player awkwardly, circling them, realizing belatedly that his arousal was rising. He shifted uncomfortably. "S-so, are you really doing that, or is Alpha?"

The Player leaned in towards him teasingly, still gyrating their hips. He stiffened in multiple places. "Who do you think, silly?"

'Oh.'

Restraint lost, the Batter caught the Add-On mid-spin and yanked Alpha- and the Player in the process- forward, causing both he and the Player to stumble. The Batter tried to slip Alpha off from under the Player, and their ankle was caught, causing both to trip backwards as the Player yelped. The Batter cushioned the Player's fall with one hand at the base of their head, detangling Alpha from between their legs and casting the ring aside. 

"Batter?!"

"Do you have any idea-" The Batter covered the Player's smaller body with his own, pushing their shirt up frantically, above their belly button and to their chest, mouthing at the sweet skin he'd uncovered with wet, desperate slurping noises, "-how you look, like that? Do you know what it does to me when you're doing that?" He pushed his face into the soft skin of the Player's belly, pushing off his cap with a hand run through his hair as he nuzzled at the flesh and soaked in his player's scent. 

"B-batter, it- tickles...!!" The Player squealed out, panting. "Aah-" 

"God, you're so hot. Your movements are... unholy," the Batter growled against the curve of his Player's waist. 

The Player shivered with lust underneath their Batter, grinding up with their pelvis into the Batter's lips and tongue. "Then you'd better purify me, isn't that right?"

The Batter's hands had settled at the top of the Player's pants, and began to undo the fastenings with a dexterity the Player hadn't realized he'd possessed. "I will purify the fuck out of you," the Batter gritted out as he stripped the Player's lower body forcefully. "I'll purify you 'til you're screaming." 

His Player moaned, their hips working to allow the Batter to slide their pants off and over their shoes, and they gripped at his short hair as he mouthed at their crotch through their black underwear. The fabric dampened in no time under the Batter's ministrations. The Player thrust themselves helplessly towards the Batter's mouth and tongue, groaning with need. The Batter pulled the underwear down when neither of them could stand to leave it on any longer and the Player pulled him up with their arms and legs, undoing the Batter's belt and trousers, both of them aching for release and the heated touch of the other. 

"I need to fuck you," the Batter groaned out in his Player's ear, their bodies grinding against each other and testifying to the truth of the statement with the liquid proof and scent of arousal. 

"Then hurry up and do it," the Player whined breathily beneath him, smiling. 

He thrust into his Player sloppily, violently, slipping out and in and it was sinfully good, blasphemously perfect. The clenching of his player around him spurred him to move faster, go deeper, and the noises of their bodies merging became wet, slapping sounds and breathy moans and profanities and each others' names. 

The Player grabbed the Batter's head in both hands and forced their lips together and they nearly suffocated with the need that compelled them to kiss without pause for breath or anything else. The Batter's thrusts were frantic as he groped at his Player's hips with large, greedy hands. 

With the edge in sight, the Batter parted from the taste of his Player to choke out a warning and was interrupted by the Player's forceful hands overpowering him and pushing him to the ground as they rode him, penetrating themselves without rhythm or finesse until, with a cry and the delicate arching of their back, they came. In the attempt to lengthen their orgasm the Player ground themselves into the Batter, grinding, rotating, gyrating oh god as though they were hula-hooping with the Batter's length inside them and that was it, that thought brought him to the most mind-obliterating climax of his life and he released into his Player, moaning their name. 

The Player collapsed onto the Batter and they kissed languidly, energy spent and lusts satiated. The Player pulled away, rested their head against the Batter's cheek, and ran their hands across his broad shoulders and down his arms. "All this because I wanted to use Alpha as a hula-hoop, huh?"

The Batter, still panting slightly, trousers around his ankles, sat up, pushing the player backwards with his chest. He pointed vaguely towards Omega, which was hovering by Alpha behind them

"C-can you do two?" He fumbled out. 

The Player leaned in on top of his lap, hands splayed across the Batter's back, and grinned against his lips. 

"I could try."


End file.
